disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar-Coated A La Mode!
'Sugar-Coated A La Mode! '''is the 14th episode of Season 32. Summary The Disney Junior Town Sweets' Festival is today and everyone's craving for some of the new sweets, especially the new cupcakes from Cupcake Magic!, but while Mal and Evie are trying to add the perfect touches to their sweets, their mothers have teamed up to ruin the sweets and it's up to them to sugar-coat things up with some a la mode power! Plot The episode begins at Auradon Prep where in the kitchen, Mal and Evie were baking some cupcakes because their friends from Disney Junior Island were having a Sweets Festival where all different types of sweets are being held and everyone is dying to try some new ones. After the cupcakes were baked, Evie carefully pulled the tray of them out of the oven and she and Mal took them out one by one just as their VK guy friends, Jay and Carlos De Vil, entered the kitchen to check and see how the girls are doing with baking the cupcakes. Mal says that they are almost done because she and even need to ice them first as Evie went to start making the icing. After it was done, Jay takes his finger out to dive it into the bowl and steal a bit of the icing out and put it in his mouth, only to be caught by Evie who swats his hand away and tell him that they need to ice the cupcakes first before they can lick the bowl and spoon clean. Minutes later, the cupcakes were iced and they also have some sprinkles and cherries on top too and they were officially done. Now the Descendants can take them to the festival as they loaded everything into the van. When they four VKs arrived, they could see a lot of booths filled with different sweets, like cakes, cupcakes, cookies, custard, macarons, chocolate, parfaits, donuts, and bowls of ice cream. And even some sweets were in a la mode, but the best part of the festival was Kwazii, who was using sweets galore to serve up magic sweets of his own or bake some regular ones with his cooking & baking magic powers. Jay couldn't wait to start shoving some sweets into his mouth, but Mal grabs him by the collar of his vest and reminds him that they need to set up their booth first before they can have some sweet fun. Shrugging, Jay goes to follow his friends and help them set up. After everything was set up, Mal lays the trays of cupcakes right next to the sign that reads, “Evie’s Cupcakes! They’re wickedly delicious!” Their first customers were Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Luna (in her sweet outfit) who saw the cupcakes and Amaya compliments on the icing and the sprinkles Mal and Evie added to them. The two girls thanked them and that they worked really hard on making them, and getting the icing just right, although they are missing something on the cupcakes. Looking at the cupcakes, Connor says that they look fine just the way they are right now, but come to think of it, Luna suggests that maybe make the cupcakes sugar coated, and maybe add a little a la mode to them too. After taking that advice, Mal and Evie decide that they should as they closed their booth for a bit to start adding some pizazz to their cupcakes. Meanwhile, at the Isle of the Lost, Mal and Evie’s moms, Maleficent and the Evil Queen, were watching everyone, including their daughters, in disgust from the cauldron. They were having a sweets festival, and as they zoomed in, Maleficent could see that Mal is helping Evie decorate the cupcakes with sugar coating and fancy decor, then adding small scoops of ice cream on top. Maleficent shook her head is disappointment and annoyance as Evil Queen says that baking and decorating cupcakes is not what a villain does! That looks like what a good person does! Finally, the villains decided that they should go and teach their daughters a lesson, plus ruin the sweets festival. Meanwhile, Mal and Evie have finished putting the final touches on their cupcakes and they re-opened their booth where a boy becomes their first customer when he saw the cupcakes that were now sugar coated and in a la mode. He then asks if he can buy one and how much the cupcakes cost as Evie replied that they only cost a dollar, but sadly, the boy didn’t have any money on him so he decides to go and ask his parents for one. But before he could leave, Mal brings out free samples and give one to him. As the boy eats it, his tastebuds went wild as he found the cupcake he bit into very delicious! Soon, everyone was lining up for Mal and Evie’s sugar-coated a la mode cupcakes and their booth was buzzing like crazy as Carlos and Jay helped the girls make more while they kept sugar coating them and adding more a la mode into them. While everyone was enjoying their sweets, only two women were peering through some books they were reading, only they revealed to be Maleficent and the Evil Queen in disguise. While everyone is busy buying their daughters’ scrumptious cupcakes, they can put their plan into action as Maleficent goes first by casting a spell on the cookies, then the macarons, and the ice cream bowls. After Evie sold the last cupcake to a boy, it was time for her and Mal to catch a break as they prepared their money to buy some sweets for themselves, but not before they put up the closed sign. Suddenly, they heard shouts and complaints nearby and they went to see what was wrong as they saw that everyone was looking unhappy about their sweets being ruined. Evie and Mal then decide to go over and see what was going on. Powers that Kwazii uses * Sweets Galore * Cooking & Baking Magic * Decor Dazzle Villain Motives * Maleficent and the Evil Queen: To ruin the Disney Junior Town Sweets Festival Trivia * Luna Girl wears a sweet-themed outfit in this episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 32 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Mal Category:Episodes focusing on Evie Category:Episodes focusing on the Descendants Category:Episodes focusing on Maleficent Category:Episodes focusing on the Evil Queen Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes that need images